Admitting It
by BlueDolphinz
Summary: Its Lily and James' seventh year, and as usual, Lily hates James, James loves Lily! Friends from the start, watch their seventh year get together
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story that you can recognize. All the characters that you can recognize belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1: friends

Lily Evans, age 17, walked into a compartment. She lifted her trunk, and tried to push it onto the rack. Being only 5'5, she managed to push it in only half- way. It teetered, she tried to hold it up, when….. 'LILY!' yelled a voice, pushing her out of the way. James Potter pushed the trunk in completely, and turned to look at her. 'You ok?' he asked concern evident in his hazel eyes. Lily nodded.

She caught sight of the badge on his chest. 'You're head boy!!" she cried. James held out a hand. She grudgingly took it. 'lily, I promise I won't ask you out, or trouble you in any way this year. Promise. Marauder's honor." He said sincerely, "friends?" "More like… acquaintances" she said, smiling, 'we'll start slow'

'Deal', said James grinning, 'lets go'

A.N: ok, I know that this chapter is extra short, but they'll become longer, I promise. Review, and tell me how you liked it!!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I was really busy with school and stuff. Anyways, here's the second chap:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that you can recognize from J.K. Rowling's books.

Admitting It

Chapter 2: changed??

After the feast, Dumbledore gave the start of term notices. "…….the caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to inform you that there is a complete list of all banned items..." Lily zoned out. She gazed around the great hall, absently taking in expressions and familiar faces. It was good to be back. To be back for the last time.

She was brought out of her reverie by the scraping of benches.

"Would the head boy and girl please stay back??" called Dumbledore over the noise. Lily and James made their way towards the Head Table. After the students had filed out, Dumbledore spoke, "as heads you have certain privileges. One of them includes your own quarters. You have quite a big common room, to share, a bedroom each, and a shared bathroom. These are out of the way for students, on the seventh floor, behind the portrait of Lady and Godric Gryffindor. You can show them your head badge and choose the password. I trust the accommodations will be to your liking. You may go."

James and Lily hurried up to the seventh floor, stopping in front of a portrait of a man and woman dressed in red and gold.

"Ah, you must be our new heads," said the man, "choose a password?"

Lily looked at James. "You choose" she said.

"Ok. How about 'crystal'?" he asked the portrait.

Godric nodded, and the portrait swung open. "Good to have you in Gryffindor!" he said if they walked in side.

"Wow!" breathed Lily, "it's beautiful."

So it was. The room was entirely in red and gold. Couches, poufs, and little tables were scattered here and there. On one end stood a magnificent bookcase, ceiling to floor, full of leather covered books. A large fireplace was at the other end, full of crackling cheerful. On the floor was a soft red and gold carpet.

Lily headed up to her room. She gasped again. The room was huge, with a king size bed, smaller bookshelf, wardrobe, and a desk. She went into the bathroom, which she had to share with James. He was in there too, looking around. He grinned when he saw her.

"It's just like the prefects bathroom," he said, turning one of the taps, "just with two baths though."

Lily smiled. _Maybe he has changed._

The next morning, in the Great Hall, Lily met her friends Callie Caruthers and Arielle Bradshaw.

"Hi guys!!" she said brightly as she slid into a seat.

"H- Hey lily" said Callie, stifling a yawn, "didn't see you yesterday"

"Dumbledore gave us our own quarters." Said Lily.

"Us?" asked Arielle, "who's 'us'"

Lily went pink. "James and I" she mumbled.

"You guys are together?" asked a wide- eyed Callie.

"No!" protested Lily, "Of course not!"

"Then why have you not treated us to your usual rant about how James Potter is an insufferable git?" asked Arielle.

"Because… it's because he's changed this summer. No asking me out, no perverted comments, nothing"

"People say he's changed" said Callie thoughtfully, "maybe you should give him a chance…"

"You mean… go out with him?" asked Lily.

"Yes, that's what she means, 'go out with him'" replied Arielle briskly. "And Lils, you know it'll happen sooner or later. People say he's changed a lot"

"And why would that mean I'd go out with him?" asked Lily.

"Because Lily darling, he's changed everything about him you hate so much" answered Callie, "any way, let's get to class… what do we have first? Charms, yeah charms, let's get going…"

A.N: right, I am really sorry that my updating has been so pathetic. I dunno how long this chapter is going to come out, but it was around 3 pages on Word. Here's to luck!! Review please  
!


	3. Chapter 3

**Admitting It**

Chapter 3: At Least One Dance

As October rolled round, Lily and James were busy preparing for the Hall 'o' Ween ball. What with prefect meetings every week, the homework load the teachers were forcing upon them, and the pressure of the upcoming ball, Lily was becoming quite tensed.

"What if people don't like the bal!" she wailed

"Lily, calm down" said James placidly, "they'll love the ball. We've done a really good job on it."

On the eve of the ball, Lily sat staring at her plate.

"Lily, you've got to eat," Said Arielle, "the ball isn't going to be a fiasco. You've spent a month planning it"

"ooh, look!' said Callie suddenly, "Daryl Gray's coming over here. Wonder what he wants"

"Hey Lily, can I have a word?" he asked, coming up to their table.

"Sure" she said immediately, glad to have an excuse not to eat, "come on"

James watched them go through narrow eyes. Daryl was going to ask Daryl out, he was sure of it. He knew he should have expected it. Lily was too beautiful to not be asked out.

"Prongsie, what's wrong?" asked Sirius cheerfully.

"Its Prongs" said James curtly, " or its James"

"Touchy, touchy" commented Sirius, "you still haven't answered my question, _James_"

"Its Lily" James mumbled. Remus looked up from his newspaper.

"What happened now?" he asked sympathetically, "I thought you had a good start with her."

"Yeah prongs, what happened, did Lily turn you down for the thousandth time?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot, you are _not_ helping" snapped Remus

"But I thought he'd be over Lily by now" whined Sirius

"Well he's not, so shut up and deal with it" answered Remus.

"Quit it you two," said James angrily, getting up and walking out of the hall.

He went out of the entrance hall and outside into the grounds. Today had been a holiday, to prepare for the forthcoming ball. He walked on, and heard two people talking.

"…to go to the ball with me?" it was Daryl Gray.

James clenched his fists, hoping against hope that Lily would refuse. No such luck.

"I'd love to" she replied, "only thing is, I can't exactly go with you. Dumbledore said that the Head Boy and Girl had to come together, and dance the first dance together. We'll have to meet at the ball"

Daryl's reply was so faint, that James only heard the last part.

"…to the ball with Potter?"

"Yes" answered Lily, "is there a problem?"

"No" said Daryl, "no problem at all. Come on, let's go."

James felt like crap. She couldn't be going out with Daryl Gray. She was too good for hom she was _perfect_. Or as close to perfect as you can get. In his opinion anyway. James slowly moved towards the common room, where he found Lily.

"Hey James," she said absently, checking a list in front of her, "I'm just going over all the details of the ball. Aren't you nervous at all?"

"No" replied James, sitting on one of the couches, "we've done a good job on it"

"I know, but still…" Lily trailed off, checking something else on her list. James just sat and watched her.

"I suppose I'd better get to bed" she said suddenly, "I'll see you tomorrow, at, um … 6:45? To go to the ball?"

"Fine by me" said James, "see you then"

_At least he'd have one dance with her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Admitting It**

Chapter 4: beautiful

James was waiting for Lily at the bottom of the staircase. He heard the click of heels against wood and turned around. What he saw took his breath away.

Lily was wearing a spaghetti- strap cream- dress, tight until the waist, and flowy till the shins. She had on cream colored heels, with criss- crossed straps. Her red hair was twisted into a bun, with a few strands out, framing her face. On her throat was a necklace of cream pearls, with matching earrings.(A.N: look, I'm really sorry about the dress and everything, but I don't wear dresses and all, so I really don't know how they're supposed to look. You can imagine up your own dress or whatever if you like. Sorry.)

"You look great," he managed to choke out, "simply amazing" lily smiled at him.

"thanks." She said, "Let's go"

"Uh- huh," said James, following her out of the portrait hole.

James and Lily made their way down the stairs, receiving many looks in their direction. James knew why: lily looked amazing.

A soft, slow tune drifted over the great hall, and Lily and James began to dance, officially opening the ball. Other couples joined them on the dance floor, but James couldn't keep his eyes off lily.

Way too soon for James, the dance ended, and James dipped Lily.

"I've got to go see Daryl." Said Lily, drawing away, " he was going to take me to the dance. See you around."

James nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He watched her weave her way through the crowd until she disappeared.

He looked around for some of his friends, and spotted Remus, sitting at one of the little tables. He headed towards the tables.

"Hey Moony!" he said as he reached the table, "whatcha doing?"

"Nothing at the moment, "replied Remus, "but Padfoot is going through girls at the speed of light, and Wormtail is off god knows where." (A.N: I just despise Peter, don't you? So I'm just not going to mention him too much. It's all his fault poor Harry is an orphan. )

"Mmm—hmm" said James scowling, as he saw Daryl leading Lily onto the dance floor, "I'll join you then. "

"Why?" asked Remus slyly, following the direction of James' scowl, "no Lily to distract you?"

"Stuff it Moony, "shot back James, sending the boy a glare.

"Hey Prongs!" yelled Sirius from across the dance floor, "Do you want me to hook you up?"

"No thanks Padfoot," yelled back James, "just go on dancing!"

He sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

Lily walked into the head's common room.

_Finally_, thought James.

"Where were you?" he asked, slightly harshly.

Lily looked surprised.

"I was at the dance, where else would I be?" she said, "Why, were you waiting?"

"Er… yeah, yeah, I was waiting," said James, "I'll just go to bed now…"

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Why I'm going to bed," asked James right back, "'cause I'm tired, lily, I-"

"No, why were you waiting?" she cut in.

"Oh.. I was… um... erm... I was kinda... a little... erm worried." James mumbled as quietly as possible, but lily heard the waiting part.

"Why were you waiting?" she asked (A.N: boy, Lily's quite the interrogator, isn't she?)

"I just was, ok?" he said impatiently, "I'm going to bed. 'Night."

Lily looked after him. _Why was he worried_, she thought. She shrugged, and went up to her room. She'd had fun with Daryl tonight. He'd been really nice, and funny, and sweet. Lily changed into her pajamas, and went to bed.

Meanwhile, for all James had insisted on going to bed, he was tossing and turning, re-arranging his pillows constantly. He couldn't get the images of Lily and Daryl out of his mind. He had hoped that Lily wouldn't like Daryl that much, but his hopes were shattered.

Lily was confused, and totally weirded out. She'd seen James this morning, or rather, run into him, and he'd looked like complete crap, with bloodshot eyes, and more- messy- than- usual hair.

He hadn't even stopped to say hi, like he always did, since they had started being friends, but just passed her without a word.

Then she saw Sirius, who gave her a dirty look.

"Um… Sirius? What's wrong?" she asked uncertainly.

"You know what's wrong, _Evans_," he sneered, "did you ever stop to think about how James would feel when you started going out with Gray? Obviously you didn't! The guy's_ loved_ you for god knows how much time, and you still choose Graypuff, who wouldn't give you the time of the day. You're pathetic" and he stalked off.

Even Arielle was mad at Lily.

"Lily, I thought you were just going to the ball with him, not a serious thing," she said to lily at lunch, "you and James are _made for each other_. You and Daryl are just… _flings_! You can do so much better than _him_ Lils. Besides, he has the rep of being a player. "

But Lily had had enough, and was getting annoyed.

"What is your _problem_?" she growled at Arielle, "first I get chewed out by Sirius, about how I'm going out with Daryl instead of James, and then I get chewed out by you, about how I can do so much better than Daryl. I don't need to hear this!" she finished furiously, and ran in the direction of the astronomy tower.

Lily forcefully opened the door to the astronomy tower. Light spilled onto a kissing couple. She recognized the blonde hair.

"_Daryl?"_

A.N: liked it? The end of this chapter is so my favorite. Review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Admitting It**

Chapter 5- finite

"_Daryl?"_

The boy pulled away, and turned to look at Lily. His eyes widened when he saw who she was.

"Lily… its not what you think—"

"I trusted you!" said Lily furiously, "and you, the bloody prat that you are, cheated on me! Gee, Daryl, if you were this eager to snog you could have broken up with me you know! Guess you weren't that smart. We're over Gray!" with that she stalked out of the tower, leaving a crestfallen Daryl behind.

Hot tears spilled out from Lily's eyes as she made her way down to the head dorms. _How could he? _She thought fiercely to herself_, how could he? That bloody git! He is such a prat!_

"Crystal!" she snapped at the portrait, climbing inside.

"Lily, what's wrong?" asked a concerned James, noticing the tears on her face, "you OK?"

"Nothings wrong, and I'm fine!" said Lily, wiping away tears, ad turning to her room, "I'm going to bed, ok?" she started up the staircase, but James caught her wrist.

"You're not fine," he said calmly, pulling her down, "what happened?"

"Nothing" she said again.

"Come on, you can tell me," he coaxed. She said nothing, but threw her arms around, him, burying her head in her robes, sobbing violently.

"I should have listened to Arielle," she said, her voice muffled, "I should have known she'd be right. He's just a cheater! And a player! And a mega git!"

"Who's a mega git?" asked James, stroking her hair, hoping the answer was what he thought it was.

"Daryl Gray!" she said.

"Oh" said James, trying to curb the happiness coursing through him at the sound of that name. "Listen, Lily, he was just a prat, you don't have to get all worked up over him! He didn't know what he lost when he kissed that girl up in the tower. He lost you. And you, Lily Evans, are the best person I have ever known." He took a deep breath, and continued. It was now or never. "Also Lily, there's something else, I've liked you for a long time, well, loved you actually, and I was … well, I just wanted to tell you that I loved you, and I've been wanting to do this for a long time"

Lily looked up at him.

"what?"

"This" he whispered, lowering his head and kissing her. Lily gave in, and kissed him back.

"I love you" he said, pulling away"

Lily finally admitted the truth she'd been keeping from herself for so long:

"I love you too."

The End

AN: its over! Yes! My first completed fanfic. Thank you, all of you, who've stuck with me so long, and please read my other story, ;the seventh year roller coaster'. As for this one, there will be one or two sequels coming up soon! Review please!!

-dolphin


End file.
